Surrogate
by GabbyAbby
Summary: It's like butterflies, but it isn't hers to feel. Future fic
1. Of Things in the Past

**Surrogate **

**Chapter 1 Of Things in the Past**

The sound of her hand meeting his cheek rings loudly around them for a moment before it's drowned out by the heavily pouring rain. His head snaps to the side, following the direction of her hand, the pale skin immediately turning a vibrant red as he lets out a snarled curse under his breath.

She is shocked by her response for all of a minute, before she remembers that she is totally justified in slapping him.

"How dare you?" she hisses, hands coming to rest in tight fists next to her body and she tries not to think about how much her palm stings when her nails sink into the tender flesh.

His blue eyes find hers through the heavy rain, searching for something but no answering her question.

"How dare you!" she repeats, her voice not as harsh as before and she hopes that he can't tell her tears from the rain splattering down on them.

"Elizabeth" her name slips from his lips like its the most amazing discovery he's ever made. He takes a step towards her, she doesn't like to admit it, but she is frozen in place by those blue eyes and before either of them can stop it, their lips meet in a fight for dominance along with hands that grab at soaking clothing.

Neither is sure who starts it, and she blames it entirely on him (even though a part of her knows that she moved forward to meet him and she isn't pushing him away either). And suddenly kissing him seems like the only thing she can think about, even though he is the last man she ever wants to see again.

Somehow they make their way back into the hotel, avoiding the questioning eyes of friends and family and newlyweds, and into his room. It takes five tries to properly swipe his room key and open the door so they can tumble inside with her hands tugging at his shirt so its half undone and his hands fighting with the zipper running down the side of her dress.

When they reach the bed there is a trail of wet clothing that follows them, and he is down to unzipped dress pants that she is sliding down his hips and the only clothing still left on her body are a matching set of red lace bra and panties.

He wants to stop and admire the beautiful body that is crushed against his, because this is what he's been dreaming about for the last three years, but he's afraid that if his body isn't touching hers she will realize how big of a mistake this is turning into and run away.

They fall into the very comfortable bed with him on top of her and he finally tears his mouth from hers so he can run his lips down the soft column of her pale throat, leaving red splotches along her skin and getting in return breathless moans from her.

"I hate you" she mumbles against his lips later, her back arching so their chest meet against one another as her hands pull him closer and he deepens the kiss.

He pulls her flush against himself as his eyes close, enjoying how her body fits against his own.

"I love you" he whispers against the skin of her shoulder and she tells herself it's not what he said as she slips into unconsciousness, feeling like this is tragically the safest she's felt in years.

In the morning she is gone and all he has are crumpled sheets and half a trail of damp clothes still laying on the carpeted floor.

* * *

_(Three Years Later)_

She groans, not wanting to open her eyes and wishing death on anyone who even thinks that calling this late is a good idea.

Her cellphone is dropped twice and she has half her body out of bed when she is finally able to properly grab it underneath the nightstand, quickly checking the glowing screen for the name that is going on her 'I must murder someday' list.

"Charlie, you are my favorite brother-in-law but I will kill you" she mumbles, getting the rest of her body back on the bed and burying her face on her ever-so-comfortable pillow.

"Liz, something's gone wrong" she can hear the desperation on his voice and it makes her heart stop. She almost jumps up from bed, pulling yesterday's pants back on and searching for a clean shirt before he is even started to explain.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Charlie"

Elizabeth is almost jogging into the emergency room, trying to keep track of her bag and the two-year-old on her hip as she slides to a stop in front of the nurses station.

"My sister was admitted a few hours ago, Jane Bingley. Could you please tell me where she is?" she desperately says, bouncing the toddler to stop her fussy crying and trying to hold her own tears till she has all her facts in check.

"She's just gone into surgery, the OR is in the fourth floor you can probably find her husband up there in the waiting room" the nurse explains calmly, looking at the limited information displayed on her computer screen.

"Is she ok, what's going on?" Elizabeth begs, her voice so soft it almost disappears in the space between them.

"I really don't know, you'll have to wait for her to get out of surgery" the nurse looks up at her with kind brown eyes, reminding her about the fourth floor.

"Charlie!" She breaths a sight of relief at seeing the red-headed man sitting in what looks to be one of the most uncomfortable chairs known to men.

"Hey Liz" he says like he can't truly breath yet, before giving her a one armed hug and giving the little girl in her arms a half smile.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asks, handing the little girl over so she can take out her coat and set down the bag that has almost slipped to the ground several times since she left the parking garage.

"It was a cervical pregnancy, one of the babies attached to the wrong place and there was so much bleeding, out of nowhere and they couldn't stop it. She's had blood transfusions but she just kept bleeding and... Oh Liz, she's getting a hysterectomy" He sinks down on the chair his head in his hands like he's trying to catch his breath, with the little girl looking in between them trying to figure out what's happening.

"And.. and the babies?" she asks after a moment, sitting herself next to him baffled at the news because it just can't be true. Something this horrible could never happen to her sweet generous sister.

"We lost them" it's the first time she's ever seen him cry.

"Mommy" the little girl speaks up, her little arms reaching for Elizabeth who takes her back and lets Charles break into himself with shaking shoulders and hot tears.

"Aunty Jay sick?" she asks, gray-blue eyes wide behind the light brown hair escaping her little pink knitted cap.

"Yes, she's very sick sweetie. So we have to be extra nice to her when we see her ok?" Elizabeth says slowly, pushing hair away from her daughters eyes.

The little girl nods, letting out a yawn she's been holding since her mother hastily woke her up a few hours ago.

Its a little over an hour later when the doctor finally walks up to them and explains details that Elizabeth doesn't understand but Charles does, because he nods and tries to hold tears through out the whole thing. When he is done explaining what has been happening is the last hours, he informs them that she will be moved to recovery in a few minutes and walks away with an apology that sounds very rehearsed.

Jane looks both lovely and heartbroken when they walk in to her too white room, Charles immediately pulls her into a hug and they cry with each other over their loss, it makes Elizabeth feel like she is intruding and she is about to leave them alone for a few minutes when she is almost hit by another solid body coming into the room. It's of course the one person she doesn't want to see and she tries everything to avoid his eyes.

He is shocked to see her again (though he really shouldn't be, this is her sister after all), though she still looks the same her hair is longer and in a messy bun that is threatening to fall apart at any minute, with a little girl sleeping on her arms that looks exactly like her. It isn't the time to bring up all that they need to talk about, so he walks towards his friend closing the file in his hands.

"There was nothing else they could have done" he says simply, knowing that this isn't the answer they want and it's the one he doesn't want to give.

"It's all my fault" Jane whispers, her eyes red and distant because all the light has gone out of the sea green that was so joyful.

"Of course not. Things like this, they happen, it's no ones fault" Darcy tries to make this easier, because the chances of this happening were so slim no one could have predicted it.

Suddenly the room is so quiet with only the hums of the machines around them to break a horrible silence, till the little girl starts fussing again rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hi aunty Jay" she mumbles, smiling because it's her favorite aunty but when no one else smiles she is confused "It's otay, we 'an kiss it and make it bwetter"

If only it could be that easy.

* * *

**I know this chapter sounds very confusing, hopefully things will clear up with the next one or two chapters. This is all basically background information that will be needed for the main plot of this story. This is my first Pride and Prejudice fic, but please don't make that be a turn off. It's far from my first fic and I really hope I get as great a response for this one as well. **

**Please review.**

**GabbyAbby**

**PS: anyone up to being a beta for me? I currently don't have one so I apologize for the grammatical errors. **


	2. Of Tears and Blames

**Surrogate**

**Chapter 2 Of Tears and Blames**

Five days later, Jane is discharged from the hospital with a prescription for pain killers, a number for a grief counselor and twelve staples.

Charles tries to speak softly, holding her hand and kissing her forehead, while tip-toeing around the issue that no one is ready to talk about but hangs over them in a heavy air that makes it almost too hard to breathe. During the ride home, Jane and Charles sit in the back-seat with her looking outside and far away and Charles meeting Elizabeth's eyes through the mirror asking for help.

It's the longest thirty minute ride they've ever taken, and Elizabeth is afraid that the blood will never truly return to the tips of her fingers when she finally lets go of the steering wheel.

Francine Bennet is waiting for them when they arrive at the Bingley's home, she makes a big fuss over her 'darling Jane' and insists that she knows best and more about everything that is wrong with her eldest daughter, even though Charlie did go to medical school for years and is much better trained on how to change the dressing of her staples.

Elizabeth can see her sister just wants to be left alone so she pulls her mother aside, asking meaningless questions about her daughter who she left in the older women's care earlier that day, it gives enough time for Jane to escape into her tub for a few minutes and also helps to satisfy Elizabeth's curiosity for her little girls well being.

They go about making dinner and cleaning the almost spotless house, while Charles folds laundry (very badly, so that Elizabeth has to redo it over as she puts it away). Jane walks out of the master bathroom in an oversized shirt and wet hair, with red-rimmed eyes that tell so much. The sisters don't say anything before embracing one another in a gently, because Jane's body is still tender from the invasive surgery.

Elizabeth feels sorry for leaving Charles to stay out in the living-room with her mother while she lays down in bed with her older sister talking about things that really don't matter, but she knows this is her sister's way of getting around to the subject and she knows that they both need to talk about it.

It happens ten minutes into a re-run of _America's Next Top Model_, Jane squeezes her hand and chokes on a tear.

"I miss them" she admits, sinking lower into the soft mattress.

Elizabeth strokes the soft blonde strands of hair behind Jane's ear and lets her cry and talk.

"I was barely even into my second month, but just knowing I was going to have them... That now I won't ever be able too" she takes a deep breath "It's almost killing me"

"Janey" Elizabeth mumbles against her sister's hair, something that is very confronting and familiar because even though she is a year younger she was always the strongest of the two, always the one who chased away monsters from her gentle sister. "I know it's hard to believe it right now, but things will be alright. You have a husband who loves you and a career that is your dream come true. You have a mom and dad and our crazy sisters who adore you. And I'll always be here for you, no matter what"

There is an almost smile on Jane's face, that lasts for just a second but its just enough to make it feel like it might be okay.

* * *

Jane doesn't come out of her room for a week and it takes another four days before she leaves the house, Charles is worried about his precious wife but tries not to push her because he knows she's in a lot of pain. He just wishes that she would realize that he is also. He goes back to work and tries to concentrate on everything that doesn't involve his home life, which makes him feel awful and like a liar.

The only solution he can come up with is to call his long time friend, who is a little surprised by the request he makes, but not overly so.

Darcy knocks twice on the hardwood door before it's opened, he is waiting for a broken Jane which is why it makes him have a double take when there is a little girl answering the door instead, with big blue-gray eyes and familiar messy brown hair.

"Hi" she says, remembering him from the hospital a few weeks ago but not entirely sure if she should trust him.

"Hey, is your Aunty around?" he asks, crouching down so he is face-to-face with this little girl who looks too much like her mother.

"Aunty Jay is wisth Mommy" she explains slowly, little hands not letting go of the door handle she can almost not reach.

"Sweetie, what has Mommy told you about opening the door?" there is a catch to her voice that shows how dangerous the action could be. Darcy had almost hoped that she wouldn't be here, because it is still so painful to look at her.

"Tad I sudent"

"Then why did you open it?" Elizabeth is trying not to look at him, pretending that its anyone else on the other side of the door.

"Oh" the toddler says, like it has finally clicked.

"Go play in the living-room baby"

There is an awkward silence that hangs between them when the little girl turns back to her previous occupation, they are both avoiding looking at one another for very different reasons. Darcy is trying to contain the sudden urge to reach out for her, so he fills the space with his question about her sister's wellbeing.

"She's okay" its a difficult answer, one that isn't entirely true but also not a lie because she isn't sure how her sister handling things.

"Charles asked me to come talk to her, see if there are any questions I can answer about what happened"

"Come in then" Elizabeth opens the door to allow him entrance and as he can't help but let his arm touch hers as he crosses the threshold, invading her personal space with his solid body.

"Not now Darcy" she mumbles and leaves him standing in the foyer.

Jane is sitting on the breakfast table on the corner of the kitchen, a cup of tea between her hands that she isn't drinking and looking outside the window.

"Hello Jane" he says, breaking her out of her daydreams.

"Hey"

He sits himself down besides her, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.

"Did I do something... To cause it?" she asks, in a tiny voice because she is truly afraid somehow this really all comes down to something she did or failed to do.

"No, not at all" he says, making sure that his voice is soft but even so she believes him "about one to two percent of all pregnancies attach outside the uterine cavity. It's rare that they attach to to the cervix, but it does happen"

"So it was luck?" she scoffs, because it is hard to believe that out of all people she would be the one chosen.

"In a way it is" he moves his body so that is completely facing her "But you have no blame in any of it"

She has been hearing that sentence repeatedly for weeks, but it finally sinks in.

"Sometimes, I wish it was" she confesses "because then I would at least have something, or someone, to blame"

* * *

**This took so long to update because after I posted the last chapter I realized that I still had a few other things to research for this story. The next few chapters should be coming with less space in between them. **

**I would like to thank every single person who read this story, especially the following: **Loli-pop0394**, **MAB**, **Korrigan37**, **ccalais**, **YepItsMe**, and **ComeSomedaySoon**. I am so sorry I couldn't answer each and everyone one of you individually. **

**I have hopefully fixed the first chapter, as much as I could anyway, so there should be a break in the middle now that clarifies things (FF took it out when I originally uploaded the chapter)**

**To Korrigan37 I want to give a very big THANK YOU, because you are every so lovely as to have read more than one of my stories! **

**Thank you also to everyone who favored this story or added it to their alerts!**

GabbyAbby

**PS: One more thing, if you have noticed I haven't named Elizabeth's daughter yet. This is simply for the reason that I can't agree on a name for her. So if you could be so kind as to let me know which of the following are your favorite it would make me very happy. **

Elliette, Quinn, Phillipa, Blake or Jolie.


	3. Of Sisterly Fights

**Surrogate**

**A/N:** I always seem to forget to state this, but I do not own P&P.

**Chapter 3 Of Sisterly Fights**

Jane has been walking around like a shadow of herself, doing simple everyday things with such a slowness and un-attachment that breaks her sister's heart.

Charles has tried to help, he wants to talk about everything that happened and encourages her to call the therapist who's number is neatly written on the magnetic notepad on their fridge, but Jane brushes it all aside with a smile that never reaches her eyes. He wishes there was more he could do, but being at home is almost as painful as not being there, so he chooses the lesser of two evils and spends more and more time at work finishing unnecessary paperwork and charting.

They dance around each other with unasked questions and half-hearted questions that are too rehearsed and nothing like them.

Elizabeth shows up at her sisters house in the morning four times a week to help around and keep her company, because if she isn't there her mother will be and everyone knows that Fran Bennet isn't the person to turn to for help in such serious business (or about any kind of business really).

"Janey, I know how difficult things have been and that you are hurting, but you need to start trying to work through it" Elizabeth only says it because its been weeks, and her sister doesn't seem to be feeling better in any way.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling" her elder sister accuses, with a hardness on her voice that has never appeared there before. "I wanted them so much! It's unfair that they were taken away from me"

"I know sweetie, but-"

"You don't know. You never wanted kids, I wanted them so much and you get this beautiful little girl without even trying and you almost give her away while I try so hard..." Jane is crying, with both hands covering her mouth, because she did not mean for any of what she has just said to come out and the expression on her eyes says so.

To Elizabeth, she can truly say, it would have hurt less to have her dear sister to psychically hurt her.

She looks away and starts to pick up the few toys around the otherwise very tidy living-room, without a single word.

"Oh Liz, I'm so sorry"

"It's... I have to go"

"Please Lizzy, I didn't mean it. I'm just so angry and I took it out on you, I didn't mean it"

Elizabeth doesn't answer, just continues to put her daughters things back into the Hello Kitty backpack they brought, not meeting Jane's eyes and stepping around her.

"Lizzy" Jane pleads, reaching out to take her sisters hand in her own "I didn't mean it"

Elizabeth gives her sisters hand a soft squeeze, before dropping it to hold herself around her middle, letting silent tears make a gentle appearance down her cheeks.

"There is something about anger, that always lets a bit of truth slip out" she quietly shares with her sister.

"Liz... I love you, I'm so so sorry"

"Oh Jan, you know I love you. But right now, you need to deal with all these emotions that are inside of you and that you are refusing to let out. I'll still be here when you figure it out, but right now... Right now I need to go"

Jane looks down at the colorful rug as Elizabeth finishes picking up little knick-knacks her niece brought, along with their jackets and her bag. She doesn't hug her good-bye, but walks into the guest-room to wake up the toddler from her afternoon nap.

"Go say bye to Aunty Jay" she encourages even though she isn't leading by example.

"Bye Aunty Jay!" says the half awake, but rather cheerful little girl, throwing her tiny arms around her aunts neck "I wuv you".

Jane can't help the sudden jealousy she feels that she needs to let go of this wonderful little girl, and is instantly so ashamed of it.

* * *

"Hey" Jane whispers, sitting besides her sister, brushing a golden strand of hair behind her ear.

It's a perfect spring day, with a bright sun and gentle breeze. It makes Jane remember being a little girl and playing outside with her sisters, it also makes her realize everything she's been missing.

There is laughter all around them and it does hit her a little hard, but she closes her eyes and lets it wash over her.

"Hello stranger" Elizabeth turns to face her sister with a smile on her face, letting go of a breath she has been holding for almost a month.

"She's so big" Jane muses, finding her petite nice in the sea of kids scattered around the brightly painted jungle-gym set and sand-boxes.

"And yet still the smallest two-year-old here"

The silence between the sisters is not as heavy as either expected, but still filled with questions like they knew it would be.

"I shouldn't have said that" Jane admits, reaching for her little sisters hand "I was jealous, but that isn't a good enough reason to be such a jerk"

"You weren't a total jerk about it" Elizabeth answers, resting her head on her companions shoulder, a slight smile on both of their lips.

"We are going to a therapist, Charles and I. I won't say we are perfectly fine, but we are doing better and I start working again next week"

"That's great Jane" Elizabeth says, with a hug to her sister

"Because Jolie was going to drive me crazy if she didn't get to start ballet soon"

Their joined laughter is small and comforting.

* * *

**Thanks so much to the following who were so kind to leave me a review (and a vote!) : YepItsMe, Modo-chan, , Anonymous, colirfirstisstillastiff, ariellangy, DL Fan, Gamax.**

**You guys are truth great.**

**Thank you also for everyone who read, favored or added this story to their alerts.**

**There is something I haven't made a 100% clear, just given hints of it so far. But to DL Fan who asked is Darcy is a doctor, yes he and Charles are (different fields which will be explained with in the next two chapters).**

**I also want to apologize for the crazy delay I had between this chapter and the last. I actually wrote four versions of it because I really wanted Jane and Elizabeth to have a fight, because Jane has got to be frustrated that she can't have kids and Lizzy does. I'm also sorry its kind of short.**

**I was also thinking that should have a 'like' button, but since they don't I'll shamelessly ask for reviews!**

GabbyAbby


	4. Of Different Options and Difficult Ques

**Surrogate**

**Chapter 4 Of Different Options and Difficult Questions**

_Three years later_

Jane bites her lower lip as she looks over the small mountain of pamphlets, files, and books spread over her dinning room table. Months ago when she and Charles first started talking about the options available to them she never thought there would be so much different kinds of information they would be handed to considered.  
It started out innocently enough, a bill from the fertility center for the storage of their remaining embryos. She and Charles sat across from each other in the little breakfast table in their kitchen with the open letter between them and finally talked about starting a family again.

The next few weeks they slowly researched what options could be availed to them online (and where so terribly confused), before Charles finally called Will Darcy and invited him to dinner.

Jane sat at dinner wringing her hands together and asking a million questions to her husbands best friend and her old fertility doctor.  
They have two options (that they learn can be broken down into a thousand little ones), they can look into adoption or a surrogate.

-  
Then they visit three different adoption agencies who tell them it could be anywhere from a year to five for them to get a child, which depend on so many questions Jane can feel her head spinning. Do they want a closed or open adoption? Would they want to adopt from overseas or nationally? Have they considered fostering kids and adopting an older child through the system? Are they interested in a boy or a girl? Newborn, infant, toddler, child? How much are they able to spend to get the process started?  
But then there is the question of the six embryos still frozen, the ones that weren't used in her last round of IVF (that they were going to use for their next child if she could still have them).  
Will recommends a clinic he's worked with before, a few strings pulled and they have an appointment tomorrow morning, and now Jane is looking over every piece of information they have been handed up to this point trying to figure out what option might be best for them.  
Charles comes home to find his wife in the middle of all of this confusion and pulls her away from it and into their bedroom, and he tells her that he loves her and they will know what's right for them when the times comes.

They are shown into a room with floor to ceiling windows and comfortable chairs by staff that smiles at them and constantly remind them that if they have any questions please feel free to ask.  
Charles is holding to tightly to her hand that Jane has to be the one to lean her forehead against his own and remind him to breathe.  
"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Bingley, my name is Dr. Sarah Grey" says a women in her early fifties as she comes in to the room, she has a short blonde bob and warm brown eyes. She shakes their hand before sitting across from them, opening a file with Jane's name on the top and placing a white binder next to it.  
Sarah Grey explains the process of surrogacy to them, she smiles kindly as they talk about finding a perfect match for them who will help them carry their child. They discuss thawing their frozen embryos and the process of implanting them on the woman they chose and how they will be there for every step of the pregnancy, how if their embryos don't survive the process they can look at egg donors. They talk about the contracts both parties will sign and how it can be personalized to every situation. They are handed a binder full of pictures of smiling women who have been specially selected for them based on the information they were provided. Sarah tells them to look over the bios of the women and if they are interested in meeting any of them to please let her know and she will arrange everything for them.

They go home with the binder tucked protectively into Jane's arm and read carefully every bit of the limited information given.

Three weeks later they have their name on two list at adoption agencies and meet three perfectly wonderful young women who would be more than happy to help them get their child, but there is a connection missing with each of them that Jane can't explain. Jane shares all this overwhelming information with her favorite sister who listens quietly and tells her dear, dear Janey that things will turn out perfectly. Her other sisters encourage her as well and her mother is all nervous energy about the thought of a new grand baby.

Dr. Sarah Grey compiles a new binder for them and let's them know that they also have the option of trying to find a close friend or family member who would be wiling to do this for them. They go home with a new binder of smiling women and a list of qualifications needed to be a surrogate.

Jane and Elizabeth are having lunch a few days later when Jane shares this new information with her younger sister.  
"A list?" Lizzy asks, pushing her salad around to find a crouton.  
"Yes. It's things like good health, appropriate age, financial stability, and they have to have a child of their own"  
"I guess that makes sense" Lizzy answers thoughtfully, checking things out as Jane says them.  
The topic changes to their mothers latest nervous fit and how their younger sisters are doing, to Jolie who is begging for more dance lessons.  
When they are walking towards their different cars to part ways (Jane to her dance studio for a class and Lizzy to pick up her daughter from school), Lizzy pulls her sister close and whispers against Jane's pretty blonde hair that she would do it.  
Jane pulls back a little shocked "I wasn't implying.."  
Elizabeth cuts her off with a shake of her head "I know Janey, I'm just letting you know that if you can't find anyone who you can connect with... I think... I think I could do this for you"  
"Oh Liz" Jane whispers, tears in her eyes as she pulls the shorter woman against her "you're too kind"

When Jane gets home she tells Charles about her earlier conversation with her sister while she cooks dinner.  
"We couldn't ask that of Lizzy" he says, concern evident on his face as he fills a glass of wine for each of them.  
"I know this is a huge thing we would ask of her, but I have to admit I've been thinking about it since I first read that list Dr. Grey gave us. There isn't anyone I could trust more with this than her"  
"I know Jane, but we have to consider this carefully. How would this affect our relationship with her after? How would she cope with caring our child and them giving it away?" He's leaning against the counter staring at his wife who's biting her lower lip like she always does when she is worried.  
"She would always be part of our child's life no matter what"  
Charles sighs and runs a hand through his wavy red hair, it all does make perfect sense on theory, but he can't help but think of what it's and he is so so worried that what if it doesn't work out this time too? He doesn't think his sweet beautiful wife could handle it to get so get a child but lose her sister.  
"Why don't we invite Lizzy and Darcy over and see if between all of us we can cover all possible angles of this?"  
"Why Will?" Jane asks, not with any malice but out of sheer curiosity as to why her husbands best friend would need to be part of the discussion.  
"Darcie is our fertility doctor, there are a lot of things involved in this that I don't know the full extent of. I think it would be good to have him here if she has any questions we may not be able not answer"  
"Are you sure? They haven't always been in the friendliest of terms"  
"That was years ago, I'm sure they are able to be in the same room without killing each other now" Charles says with a smile as he presses a kiss against his wife's lips. "What's the worse that can happen?"

–-––

**So... It's been a while hasn't it?  
I'm so sorry for the very, very long wait. I have had the whole outline to this story done since before I even started writing it, but for some reason I was never really able to write it. I got a sudden bout of inspiration after re-reading it and all the wonderful reviews it has received to I've decided to give it another go and really work on it. I hope that there are still people interested in it, so please, please leave your thoughts on it.  
This is also the last big time jump that will happen in this story, there will be a lot of what happened in the past between Lizzy and Darcy starting in a chapter or two. I also apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, I typed this all on my iPad because I was afraid if I waited till I was on my computer I would lose the inspiration. I will go back within the next few days and try to fix them.  
Till then, please review.**

GabbyAbby


End file.
